Seconds Until Dawn
by M14Mouse
Summary: A year and three at is how long it took them to come home.
1. Chapter 1

Seconds Until Dawn: Good-bye  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Chip wished they would stop fighting. Just for a moment. Just so he could say good-bye  
Disclaimer: No ownage here.  
12_fics theme: 8. explosion

Chip zipped up his bag and sighed softly. He glanced over at the clock. Ten more minutes until he had to go. He started moving around in the chair. He glanced up the stairs…the doors…everywhere. He glanced around at the clock again. Five more minutes before he had to leave. He glanced up the stairs one last time. It looked liked they won't come down to say good bye to him. His throat tightened slightly. He wasn't important to them anymore. Their angry for each other was. No matter what he said or do. They won't listen. They can't listen. They are blinded.

Daggeron always said that his knight training would make him wiser.

He didn't think it would make him this wise.

He was hoping his all new wisdom would fix the problems between Vida and Xander.  
 _  
"You idiot…you erased my work. Do you know how many hours I spend on it?"_

 _"You shouldn't have left it in the cd player, Vee."_

 _"It is my CD player, Xander!"_

 _"IT is in the living room! Neutral ground! None of your equipment should be in there."_

 _"Now, you are telling where to put my stuff?!"_

 _"No, I am telling you that you shouldn't leave your stuff around."_

Funny thing, he didn't know when it started. He closed his eyes. Rock Poruim was highly successful. They even opened a new store. Vida's music was really catching on in the clubs. Maybe, it is the stress of success. Maybe, he is just making excuses up for something he can't fix.

He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes again. His eyes glanced at the clock.

Five more minutes before he had to leave. A part of him was sad that they weren't here to see him off. Another part of him was happy. He didn't want to deal with their explosive fights, the angry words, and cold stares at each other. No matter how much he tried to show them that they are both wrong. They just turned their angry on him. It doesn't change a thing. Maybe, it is a good thing he was leaving. Suddenly, his mouth became dry.

He didn't want to leave like this.

 _"Are you coming to see me off tomorrow, Vee?"_

 _"Sure…if you can wake me up and Xander isn't there."_

He sighed.

 _"Pleeeasee…Xander, can't you see me off tomorrow?_

 _"Sooo not a morning person, love. I'm not coming if Vee is there."_

He looked around the house one more time. This was his home…he was going to miss it. He had so many good memories despite what is going on. He sighed as he set his good-bye letter on the table. All they have worked for has turned to ash. He picked up his pack and threw it onto his shoulder. He walked across the living room to the door.

Maybe, they could be friends when he got back. Their relationship was wonderful…but at this point, that would be asking for a miracle. Right now, he would give anything for them to be friends.

"I'm going to miss you guys…love you both. Wish me luck…good bye." He said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

When he closed the door, he could have sworn that his heart crumbled there too.

End to Seconds To Dawn: Good-bye

Next Chapter; No Weapons Worth Hiding

A/N: ::Snuggles Chip.:: Don't worry. I will make it allll better. . Sooner or later. I wrote this fic years ago. I found it again while I was searching for something on LJ. I decided to post it here. It is about four parts. So, yay for quick fic! Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. No Weapons Worth Hiding

Seconds Until Dawn: No Weapons Worth Hiding  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Vida contemplates the last month without her boys.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them at all  
12_fics theme: 4. weapons

 _ **Put away your weapons, love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They aren't needed here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It is just me and you…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Standing here.**_ __

 _She wanted to slam her IPod against the wall. A little over a month ago, she loved that song. Now, she hated this corny break up song. It remembered of her of them. Her boys. How her boys were gone. One left for heavens knew where…the other left because they were fighting. How did this all started….how did this all fall apart. She wished she had the answer but she didn't. Chip said that they don't listen to each other._ __

 _Hehe…maybe he is right._ __

 _Just don't let him hear that. Then again, he isn't here. No one knew how long he will be gone or where in the hell he is. Sometimes, she caught Daggeron or Leanbow staring at the viewing globe. She wondered what they were looking for or if…Chip is…in trouble or worse._ __

 _ **Ooooh, your words are like blades.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They cut so deep.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't stop the bleeding.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, baby, I just can't stop the bleeding**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _Damn it, she hated feeling like this. She hated feeling this helpless. Sometimes, she wished that Xander was here. The only they do was fight. It was over the stupidest things too. Normally, they didn't fight like this. Every time, they would start talking to each into somehow or another, it would turn into a fight. Sometimes, she swore it was Xander's tone that he took with her. It was like she wasn't smart enough or something._ __

 _Bastard._ __

 _Damn, bastard._ __

 _Damn, loveable bastard._ __

 _She missed the moments where he would rub her shoulders after a long night of deejaying. He made her laugh. Both boys did in their own way. Chip made her laugh with his innocent raves about World of Warcraft and general observations about life. Sometimes, she wondered if that was a yellow ranger trait because Dustin was the same way. Xander made her laugh with how to he turned the most innocent things into dirty jokes and sexual innuendos._ __

 _Damn it, that made her miss the lovable bastard. It didn't help that Chip's letter had the tendency to pop up in her head._ __

 _"I want you two to listen to each other. No fighting… No screaming. No throwing stuff. No name calling…no using magic. Just talk and listen. Please…can you try that?...Please"_ __

 _She took a deep breath. She didn't think she could talk to him anymore._ __

 _ **Put away your weapons, love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They aren't needed here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It is just me and you…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Standing here.**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _End of No Weapons Worth Hiding_ __

 _Next Chapter: Silent Night_


	3. One Night

Seconds Before Dawn: One Night

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Xander would like to say he is happier without them. But that would be lying.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

12_fics theme: 12. one night stand, fling

Xander slammed the door behind Mary…Melissa…Megan? Honestly, he didn't know or care. The entire night just didn't feel right to him. Sure, he turned up the good old Xander charm. He had them eating out of his hand in mere seconds. He still could dance like an idiot on the dance floor. He still could find the pretty girl and get her into bed. But in the end, it felt so wrong. It made his skin crawl and his stomach turn. Every part of his body hated it. That is why he kicked the girl out.

He made some sorry excuse and didn't look back.

He leaned against the door and sighed.

When did his life become such a mess? He could answer that one. It is when he started dating V and Chip. A small smile played on his face. Such a wonderful mess it was. They were close…his best friends. They knew his bad side and good. They made him laugh and smile. They shared experiences that no one else can imagine. They just clicked.

But now….

They are gone. Chip is god knows where. Daggeron and Leanbow have their looks and their meetings. They know something is wrong. Hell if they aren't telling anyone. It was frustrating. It didn't help that he felt guilty on how Chip left. He didn't get to say good-bye. He was too damn stubborn.

All because of Vida.

He ran his hand through his hair. They drove each other nuts…in a good way. She challenged him. She didn't let him slide on anything. She made him laugh with her dirty jokes. She didn't try to change him or his ways of flirting. What changed? What made fall apart like that?

He wanted to scream. He didn't have the answer for it. They aren't together and she still drove him nuts.

But he missed them so much. He missed the warm bodies curled up to him in the morning. The talks they had during breakfast. They would argue over movies. Their adventures in bed. He stared at the wall in front of them. Suddenly and quite viciously, Chip's words popped into his head.

 _I don't care what you have to do. Yell. Scream. Have wild monkey sex. Figure out what is wrong. Because I don't know how to fix. I don't know if I will be around to see fixed. I just want you two have each other…even if it is just friendship. I just want you two be happy. Is it too much to ask?_

His heart dropped to his stomach. Chip knew he might not be coming back. He pulled out his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the numbers.

It was time to fix this.

End of One Night

Next Chapter: Melting the Ice


	4. Disappearing Illusions

Seconds Before Dawn: Disappearing Illusions  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Madison wasn't dumb…the illusions are gone.  
Disclaimer: No ownage here.  
12_fics theme: 2. delusion 

Madison wasn't fooled.

Not for a second.

Since she found out about her sister's…relationships, she knew what she was looking for.

She knew that Xander and Vida were fighting. It was tearing Chip apart. It tore her apart. He called and asked for her advice. She heard the sadness…the helplessness…in his voice. It made her feel so helpless.

After being a power ranger, she didn't like being helpless.

She sighed.

Then Chip left for his trials. He worked so hard for it. He was afraid to leave Sis and Xander with their fighting. A part of her thought that they needed Chip to leave. Chip couldn't be the glue to hold them together. She talked Chip into going. He needed to go. The fighting was killing a part of her friend that she couldn't stand to watch.

She was right.

When Chip left, they fell apart. They broke up but months later, they got back together. She could tell that they were stronger…they laughed a little more…they were comfortable in each other presence again. Oh, they still fought but it was no longer with bitter or angry.

It was like it was before. But who was she kidding? It was nothing like before. Chip wasn't back yet. He has been gone for 10 months…11 days and too many hours. After a year….they would mark Chip as "lost" and….and…. She sighed softly to herself. She lost count on how many times Vida looked toward the door or the times that Xander when to Rootcore for something…anything on Chip.

The illusions are gone.

They seemed happy but they won't be truly happy until Chip came home.

By the spirits, she hoped that he did come home. She didn't want to lose another friend.

Leelee's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Guys!...GUYS! Guess what? Chip is back!"

End of Disappearing Illusions

Next Chapter: Where You Been and Where You Are Going

A/N; Rejoice, my peoples. ^_^ Chip is back. Expect reunions and make up sex... At least for the last chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoy it.


	5. Where You Have Been and Where You are Go

Seconds Before Dawn: Where You Have Been and Where You are Going

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip has finally come home…it has been a long time a coming.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

12_Fic theme: sickness

Chip noticed the change the second that he stepped out of the portal. The air was clearer, the trees were full of life, and grass was greener. It was kind of weird. He was in a world full of sickness and darkness. Now, he returned to this. It just surprised him.

He took a deep breath.

He was home. A smile fought a way onto his face. He couldn't wait to see everyone. He wondered if….He sighed softly. He took a wait and see approach with Xander and Vee. He had no clue how he was going to be greeted…or even if he would be greeted at all. He felt something nudge his mind slightly. He chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Brightstar."

The unicorn snorted softly.

"Don't lie…you are worried. Don't worry…you are going to be so spoiled. You won't know what to do with yourself," He said as he patted Brightstar's neck.

He burst out laughing when the image of a carrot popped into his head. Brightstar's ears flicker back and fore.

"Okay…Okay…maybe some carrots and apples later."

The unicorn seemed happy with the answer. He grinned at Brightstar. The unicorn was like a rock for him during his trails.

As he and Brightstar turned the corner, he saw Daggeron and Jenji standing there. He grinned at them as he slipped off of Brightstar. He turned to look at Daggeron and then he bowed.

"We are equals now, Chip. You no longer have to bow to me," Daggeron said with emotion. He felt his own emotions rise up within him.

"Okay, guys…if you aren't going to do the hug fest…then I will! Welcome home, Sir Carrot top!" Jenji said as he hugged him.

He burst out laughing as he returned the hug.

It was good to be home.

-MFMFMF-

Xander's first impression of Chip when he first saw him was he hadn't changed a bit. He was still happy go lucky guy he remembered. But the more he watched Chip, the more he noticed the change. He was quieter and much more watchful. The way he moved was different too. He moved with grace that he never thought Chip had. Damn….it was hot.

Not that he said that out loud or anything.

The biggest thing was that Chip was avoiding them. He was polite to them…with a handshake, a hug, and a bright hello. It wasn't how Chip normally greeted them. It made his heart dropped into his stomach. They couldn't pull Chip aside now. Everyone wanted a piece of Chip. Handshakes, hugs, tears, and screams were common around him. His cousins wouldn't let Chip out of their sight. It was kind of cute…and sweet. Chip's mom's reaction almost made him cry. Lucky no one was paying attention to him. Of course, he would have denied if someone did ask him about it.

After the laughing, the partying, and the storytelling, they finally…finally got Chip alone.

No, he didn't jump Chip…..

Vee did.

-MFMFMF-

It was about time they got him alone. Technically, he wasn't alone now….Brightstar was with him. She wasn't dumb. She knew that the horse didn't like her and Xander. Not that she could blame him. They screwed up.

Well…guess what horsie…we are going to fix it.

She watched him for a moment…leaning against the tree. She almost walked right passed him. His new outfit made him blend into his surroundings. Brown…Greens…and almost an off yellow was part of his outfit. It was almost strange to see him in it.

Oh, the fact that he was perfectly still.

That was very un-Chip like it almost made her scream. He didn't move a muscle when they approached him either. He didn't acknowledge them either.

Another un-Chip like thing to do.

She decided to do a very un-Vida like thing.

She jumped him.

"Vee!" Xander said.

They stumbled to the ground and Chip blinked at her.

"You….You have been gone for almost a year. A fucking year! Me and Xander have been worried sick about you….Hell, everyone has! You haven't said one word to us. One word! I know we messed up. Big time! Fucking hell…you didn't have to avoid to us!"

Chip tried to talk but she cut him off.

"We missed you a lot. We want to work thing out…right, Xander?"

"Right, mate," Xander said.

She stared back at Chip, who looked at her right back. She frowned. What in the hell was he waiting for?

"Soo…can I talk now?" Chip said with a sheepish grin.

She gave him a look and he just continued to grin.

"Smartass."

His grin grew bigger. Chip may have changed just a little bit. But she knew…he didn't change in the way that mattered most.

The heart.

End of Where You Have Been and Where You are Going


	6. Three Monkeys Jumping on The Bed

Seconds Before Dawn: Three Monkeys Jumping on The Bed

By: M14Mouse

Summary: A year and three months….that is how long it took them to come home.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

12_fic theme: lust

Vida and Xander have been planning this for about a week.

She really hoped that Xander wouldn't slip…since he did have the biggest mouth she ever seen.

But so far so good.

The big surprise? Invite Chip to come and live with them again.

It took three months for them to get to this point. They had to get to know each other again.

They have changed…Chip has changed. They couldn't just jump into their relationship. Undonna said that they were taking a very mature route.

She thought that they didn't want the same mess as before.

Xander added that they didn't want Brightstar to kick them again.

That horse seriously had issues with them. He has interrupted some pretty good make out sessions. Chip and the horse had a "chat". She still wasn't sure how that worked but Brightstar didn't mess with them that after that.

But he did give them a dirty look.

But back to the plan.

Xander and she worked on it for days. They planned the movie that Chip would enjoy (Lord of the Rings), planned his favorite meal (pizza…without the weird toppings), and they bullied Daggeron into letting Chip have the afternoon off.

Now, if only Chip would cooperate….

Damn, bastard wouldn't stay around long enough.

He was always helping someone. It was one of Chip's best quality but awful when you wanted alone time.

That why she made it Xander's job to pin Chip down for the evening.

When she walked into the kitchen, she didn't think he would do it literally.

Xander had Chip pinned down on the counter. Their lips locked together. Their hands were all over the place. Damn, it was hot watching her boys make out like that. Pity, she had to stop them. They were going to save that fun for later.

"I told you not to start the party without me," She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Xander pulled away first and grinned at her.

"You were late."

"Wasn't that late."

Out of the corner of her eye, Chip rolled his eyes. The door bell rang. Chip untangled himself from Xander's arms.

"PIZZA!" Chip shouted as he bolted out of the kitchen.

"Well…we know what he thinks with," Xander said as he watched the door swing back and forward.

"The same thing that you think of…well…beside sex."

"HEY!"

"He also thinks about his chair," Chip said as he entered the kitchen with the pizzas.

"That too," She added.

"Hey!"

Chip and she burst out laughing as Chip set the pizzas on the counter. They grabbed plates, cups, and slices of pizza. They laughed and talked. They shared memories like the time that Xander broke his arm skateboarding or Chip's first strange pizza. They had some good memories.

"We should move this to the living room. Get the movie set up and all that jazz," She said.

Chip didn't get up from his seat but stared at them carefully.

"Are you two going to tell me something?"

They stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"What make you think we want to tell you something?" Xander said with caution in his voice.

Chip gave them a look that reminded her of Daggeron. It was that knowing, patient look. It was interesting….and kind of creepy. Xander and she gave each other looks. Damn it, she shouldn't be this nervous.

"Well…we want to ask to move back in with us," She said.

"Only if you are ready," Xander said nervously.

For a moment, Chip just stared at them. Slowly, he got up from his chair and approached her. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He broke the kiss then head over to Xander and kissed him too.

"So….is that a yes?" She said.

Chip smiled brightly.

"Yup."

"Yes…Plan Xander wins again," Xander said with a grin.

They never made it to the movie. Touches…kisses….removing of clothes…skin against skin…warmth against warmth. Burst of lust melts into love. It took them a year and three months…but they were finally home.

End


End file.
